Okay, I Did Not See That Coming
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: What if the battle against Tiny in Warped went a little differently?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** What if the battle against Tiny in Warped went a little differently?

 **Warnings:** Slight swearing, one unexpected moment, possibly OOCness

I actually wrote this a long time ago but I was lazy, so this story is first posted now ^^;

This is slightly AU. Everything else is the same except from one tiny (no pun intended) difference in the battle against Tiny.

* * *

Crash can easily remember the first time he fought against Tiny.

It was that time he was told to collect Power Crystals for his arch-nemesis Neo Cortex, unaware of the scientist's evil plan at that time, and he was going to the next warproom. Cortex did warn him about the enemies he would encounter on his way, so the young bandicoot was being cautious. But Crash wasn't too worried. If he can defeat a mentally unstable kangaroo and two komodo dragons who throws some kind of swords at him, surely the next enemy won't be a problem for him.

That was until he met Tiny.

The bandicoot knew it was trouble when he heard a roar. It got worse when a large, muscular creature _ripped open a freaking metal door!_ That was when Crash knew that he have to be careful – and if he should be honest, he was very nervous when he fought against the Tasmanian tiger for the first time.

Luckily, he managed to win over him; but little did he know that it won't be the last time he'll see him...

* * *

He met him again when he and his sister have to save the world again. Tiny was the first enemy Crash have to fight. It was during the ancient time of Rome and the battle took place in the Colosseum. Tiny is still sore after losing to someone smaller than him. He didn't take his first defeat very well and he is looking forward for his revenge.

Crash was nervous when he saw him again. He knew this was going to be serious. He just know Tiny isn't going to go easy on him, especially after the last time they met. When he saw the tiger shattered those pillars that had him chained, it stood very clear.

He's screwed. He's totally fucking screwed.

The bandicoot ran around to make sure he didn't get stomped to death by the larger creature. Tiny was prepared to stab him with the trident but when he tried to hit him with it, the trident got stuck in the ground. It left him vulnerable enough to give Crash the chance to attack him. But Tiny wouldn't give up that easily. He won't let himself lose to that damn bandicoot again. After he jumped back to the platform, he released the lions who are ready to eat the bandicoot if he should make one mistake.

However, Crash is quick and managed to avoid all the lions, he even spun some of them away. Seeing the lions didn't have any luck, Tiny went to attack him again. The result was the same as before. After Crash used his spin attack on him again, the other marsupial got quickly up on his feet. Crash expected him to jump back to the platform again but then, something happened.

The tiger smirked at him. Crash have a bad feeling about it. He had the right to be nervous for suddenly, Tiny tackled him down to the ground. It happened so quick. Crash found himself laying on the ground with his enemy on top of him. The muscular thylacine used his strength to restrain him, the bandicoot couldn't even use his spin attack. Tiny smirked at him, telling him that he will finally have his revenge.

Oh shit.

Crash is scared, really scared. If he don't do something soon, he will get killed – and he is fairly certain that Tiny won't make his death quick and painless. He can feel his heart beating in a quick pace. Could this be the end? After he had been through so much, is this going to be the end of him? No. It can't end like this. He have to win this battle, return to Aku Aku and his sister and save the world.

But how?

Crash got an idea. It will seem weird and Tiny won't be happy about it, but it's the only option. In the moment of desperation, the bandicoot surprised the tiger by doing something very unexpected. Something Tiny certainly didn't see coming...

Crash kissed him right on the lips.

The Tasmanian tiger got astonished (and a bit embarrassed) by the kiss. He let quickly go of Crash and placed his hands right on the place where he got kissed, blushing furiously. It worked. Tiny let go of him, now he just need to do one thing more. The bandicoot got up on his feet. He gave the muscular tiger an apologetic smile; a smile that says 'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I have to because you're a bad guy'. Tiny didn't have time to react further before Crash used his spin attack on him, sending him flying a bit and knocked him out.

Crash grinned at his victory. After he did his victory dance, he returned to the warproom to Aku Aku and his sister. The first enemy is defeated and he won over Tiny once again. Though there is one thing Crash can't help but wonder. Had Aku Aku and Coco watched the battle? If they had, he hoped they'll understand the part where he kissed Tiny.

* * *

The world is saved again.

It was unknown what happened to Cortex, Uka Uka and the mysterious blue guy after they lost their battles as well, but Tiny wasn't concerned about it. As you can guess, he was pissed when he learned that he lost again. That stupid bandicoot... Tiny can't believe that he got both beaten and kissed by him, but now he have one problem.

How can he tell Crash that he is his first kiss?

* * *

I wonder if there is someone who want to kill me for this one part?

I know that I should have put 'slight yaoi' (though Crash did it more out of desperation) in the warnings, but I didn't want to spoil the story XD


End file.
